


Proposal

by JackieBomb



Series: Saiouma Drabbles [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: another crappy drabble done, let me know if it's any good
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Proposal

Shuichi's POV

I sighed nervously as I walked with Kokichi. Who could blame me, considering the plans i had in mind? I wanted to propose to him, but I can't help but feel so nervous. "H-hey, Kokichi? We've been together for a while right?" I said quietly

"Yeah...?" Kokichi said as he looked at me in confusion.

"well, have you ever thought about upgrading our relationship?" I felt myself get more anxious

"Upgrade? what do you-" I got down on one knee as he said this

"Kokichi Ouma, will you marry me?" I said

"yes!" he said happily while crying happily

**Author's Note:**

> another crappy drabble done, let me know if it's any good


End file.
